


Snuggles For Sammy

by shatterthefragments



Series: Prompted Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Snuggling, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggles for Sammy with a childhood stuffy - a prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles For Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Snuggles for Sammy? With a childhood stuffy?"

Sam had always hidden it away in his backpack, nestled between textbooks, the rabbit stuffy that he won at a school assembly, but on nights when John wasn’t around to mock him for having a stuffed toy, he pulled it from his backpack to sleep with. 

That night, like all others when his rabbit was pulled out, John was gone for the week. 

Sam had already prepared for and was in bed. 

He tugged the comforter up to his neck and tucked his rabbit beneath his chin. His arms wrapped around his rabbit and overlapped a little bit onto himself and he brought his knees up so that he was curled around it completely. Sam nuzzled his head against his rabbit’s, getting into a more comfortable position, shifting around so that he was completely on his side with the warm fabric of his rabbit against his body. 

He fell asleep snuggled against his rabbit, clutching on to this piece of normalcy, happy.

* * *

_Dean never commented on it, but maybe it was because he wanted Sam to have a sliver of a normal life… even if he thought that by the time you were thirteen you shouldn’t need a toy to sleep with. But Sam had only won it from answering a question at an assembly a few months ago, and it’s better that Sam got this late than never._

_He’d always made sure to lay a thin blanket over Sammy after he fell asleep if it was hot where they were currently staying, making sure not to disrupt the position of his rabbit that Sam was happily snuggled against._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
